Episode 6719 (30th December 2007)
Plot David continues to wind Sarah up, claiming he's put drugs in her suitcase. Angry Sarah frantically searches her case. Jerry insists on a delayed Christmas dinner now his family are all back home. Vernon is nervous of Jim as Jim wishes him all the best for the wedding. Rosie is concerned that Kevin and Sally don't want to talk to her. Eileen, Gail, Audrey and Bill say an emotional goodbye to Sarah, Jason and Bethany as they leave in Lloyd's taxi for their new life in Italy. As they pass David, Sarah blows him a triumphant kiss. Jim and Liz reminisce about a past holiday but the look in Jim's eye makes Liz nervous. Sarah proudly tells Jason how she planted the drugs on David and conned Stephen into giving her David's job in Milan. Jason's appalled and refuses to board the train. Tearful Sarah leaves with Bethany whilst Jason stays behind. Rosie tries to apologise to Fiz, telling her how John was just a bit of fun. Fiz is distraught as she tells Rosie she's ruined her life. Jason arrives back at the Platts' house and tells Gail how Sarah planted the drugs on David and deceived everyone else. David's delighted. Jim playfully smacks Liz's bum, the air is charged with sexual tension. Vernon's oblivious whilst Liz is worried by her feelings for her ex-husband. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Grimshaw - Tina O'Brien *Mel Morton - Emma Edmondson *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Kayleigh Morton - Jessica Barden *Finlay Bryant - Ramone Quinn *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Piccadilly Station - Concourses and Platform *Manchester Airport - Departure lounge Notes *Last appearance of Sarah Grimshaw until 30th March 2015. *Last appearance of Bethany Platt until 20th March 2015 and final appearance of Amy & Emily Walton in the role. In the character's next appearance she would be played by Lucy Fallon. *Last appearance of Finlay Bryant until 11th April 2008. *This episode was transmitted at 8.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A horrified Jason turns his back on Sarah at the airport when she admits she planted the drugs on David; and Jim wheedles his way into Liz's affections on the eve of her wedding. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,240,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2007 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns